The Greatest Hero
by Black Fire-SilverGallagherGirl
Summary: Percy Jackson ran away to because he was tired. Tired of all the drama with the gods and campers. Little did he know what his fate was, an just how powerful he really is..
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic for the Percy Jackson Series. Hope you enjoy!

*_*SGG

* * *

I stood looking at the fountain in my room. A gift from Dad. So much has happened recently, I just need to get away from everything. I need to take a break, and go see America, battle some monsters.

I left my cabin to see if Annabeth wanted to join me, to be my companion. Who knows. Maybe her brains would me useful to me.

I couldn't find her in her cabin, so I walked around the camp looking for her. I heard someone giggle from behind a cabin, and I went to sneak a peak. I saw Annabeth, lying on the grass next to some guy. They leaned in and kissed, not knowing that someone was watching them.

I backed away slowly, grabbed my bag, and just ran. I got to New York, and decided to go home and get my stash of money, mortal and godly, before I left.

My mom should still be at work for another hour, so I grabbed some things and left before she came back.

I bought a bus ticket to Boston, where I will then make my way somewhere. But of course, being a Demi-god, bad things are always on your tail.

A cluster of Las-whatever their name is ambushed me in Boston, and though I managed I kill them all, iI still got a few broken ribs, and a whole ton of bruises.

I stumbled into a random alleyway, and prayed for someone to help me. Just as I was dozing off, a random flash of light made me jump.

"Perseus Jackson. You wished for a new life, did you not?" a figure in a dark hood said.

"Yeah, but who are you?" I asked, really confused.

"I am Marlius, Helper of Heroes." He said. That cleared up nothing for me.

"Perseus, you are the most powerful hero yet. Your destiny is to join Chaos, and grow powerful and wise. You have yet to really save Camp Half-Blood.

Chaos..isn't that the creator dude?

* * *

Sorry it's so short, this is a start to see if you guys like the idea. If your do, I'll start writing the chapters to my normal standards.

*_*SGG


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Sorry I am updating so late, but I won't keep you waiting with excuses. Read on!

*_*SGG

* * *

I felt a light that was blinding flash me to what I thought was Chaos's Throne Room.

"Perseus Jackson. I see fate has finally brought you here. You have to potential to become the most powerful Demi-God in the world, but you will have to work for it." Chaos said.

He was...the universe. You could see stars, moons, suns, everything! He was radiating power, and looking at him for too long made you dizzy.

"So Perseus, will you join me to train?" He asked, turning his head to the side.

"Yes Lord Chaos, I will." I said. My fate was sealed.

Lord Chaos's third in command showed me around the grounds. The castle and surrounding town reminded me of Hades Castle and Olympus, except it radiated more power.

Everyone living in the town was very friendly, and they all tried to give me food and drink. News here obviously spread fast.

10 Years Later

Turns out l had power long before I joined Chaos. Power beyond anyone's imaginings. I didn't learn to use it until I came to Chaos.

I helped out at Chaos's camp for half bloods, and taught sword fighting to them. I still suck at archery.

"Lord Perseus, Lord Chaos wants to see you in the throne room," a Demi-god told me. I followed him to the throne room.

"Thank you Ryon, you may go," Chaos said. Ryon Bowed, and left.

"Perseus, you have a mission. The Gods are in a rather...troubling position. The Demi-gods have been protesting, and the gods are rather powerless without their Demi-god army to fight their battles. Except for Artemis, nothing fazes her," Lord Chaos said, smiling at the end.

"What are they protesting about?" I asked, kinda confused.

"They want you back. Hades accidentally told everyone that your soul is not in the Underworld, and they want you back," he said, a grim look settling on his face.

I sighed, and nodded. I have to face the others. I can't hide from them anymore.

I went to my room to shower and pack, and when I finished, opened a portal to earth.

"Here goes everything," I muttered, and jumped in.

I appeared in the lobby of the Empire State Building, and the doorman looked up in alarm.

"What? How did...what do you want?" He said, stuttering.

I sighed, and turned to him. "600th floor. Ring a bell?"

"No such a thing. Wait..I've seen you here before. Fine, go in," he said, and pressed a button.

I got in the elevator, and pressed the button. How I hate this elevator. Every time I get on something happens to me. I walked to the throne room, and the doors flew open as I walked in. I would like to say that the gods were their annoying selves, arguing about stupid things. But one look at them and I knew that this was a serious matter.

"P-Percy?" Poseidon said, amazement, shock, sadness, and many other emotions crossed his face.

"Yep it's me. I heard the Demi-gods are on strike, so here I am!" I said, pulling out a pure black phone.

I texted my second-in-command, and told her I might be a while. Are you wondering who she is? Would you be surprised if I said she was Zoe Nightshade?

When I joined Chaos, I had a choice of chosing anyone to come back to life and join the Chaos Army. I could've brought back anyone, and I thought about all she had sacrificed, and choose her.

Me: Zoe, trouble in Olympus, had to come back. I really can't stand them alone, will you come here?

Zoe: Yeah, be there in a couple of minutes. Have them ask all their questions before I come.

Me: Okay. Come save me soon:)

Zoe: You poop:)

Zoe: Autocorrect! *goof

Me: Lol

I looked up and saw all the Olympians staring at me. I smiled, and pockets my phone.

"We'll, you're probably wondering where I have been this whole time. Well, I joined the Chaos Army, and I am the commander of most of his army. There are a few squadrons that stand alone. My second-in-command is coming in a few minutes. I'm sure you'll be surprised.. Any questions?" I said, looking around.

All the Olympians looked tired, even Zeus wasn't his usual self. The gods are sustained by the campers prayers, their sacrifices. With the Demi-gods angry at them, a portion of their power is gone.

"Why did you leave?" Artemis asked, the only one that didn't seem too fazed to see me.

"Oh well... Next!" I said, rather not discuss that.

I heard someone swear behind me, and turned around just in time for Zoe to fall in my arms.

I had blocked her from the Gods view. I set her upright, and chuckled.

"You always do have a problem with portals," I said, an turned around.

"Zoe?!" Artemis shouted, starting to cry. Zoe rolled her eyes (AN: just a note, I really don't want her to speak how she usually speaks, so I'm gonna pretend Percy has influenced her speech, and behavior. Thanks), and smiled.

"I missed you too, Artemis," she tapped my shoulder, and handed me my black sword, Needle (I suck at naming, I know. Zoe gave me enough hell thank you very much).

"I wondered when I couldn't sense you anymore," Hades said.

Of course he couldn't sense her, star souls are hard to sense anyway. I thought the gods were smart?

"Well we're back, and here to stop the strike, so I guess we'll go to Camp Half-Blood and figure this out," Zoe said, wrapping her hand around mine.

Athena gasped. She pointed at Zoe's hand.

"Is that..a wedding ring?" She gasped, her eyes wild.

Did I mention that me and Zoe are engaged? We're not getting married too soon, and since we are Immortal, we have quite a while to wait.

"Yes. And no murdering, Artemis, Zoe is not a hunter anymore, it's perfectly okay," I said.

"I'll always be a hunter at heart, but I fell in love," Zoe added, smiling.

We shouldn't postpone any longer. Time to face the camp.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I will try updating more, so stay tuned!

*_*SGG


End file.
